Blossom
by roseapple
Summary: Ia merasa tak pernah ingin melepaskan orang itu. Orang yang mampu membuatnya terasa utuh/tapi bagaimana jika orang itu berpaling?/re-post/birthday fic for Silver Hat/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto **belong(s) **to**** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning :**Alur cepat, OOC, angsty.

Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun **Silver Hat.**

Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

#

.

.

.

**B**L**O**S**S**O**M**_**  
><strong>_

.

.

.

#

_**Aku akan pulang**_

Segelintir kata-kata itu terbersit lagi dalam pikirannya, ia tersenyum lagi mengingat itu. Padahal hanya kata-kata sederhana yang minim makna. Namun lain halnya jika yang mengatakan itu adalah orang yang ia tunggu—selama bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Tentu ia akan berteriak gembira pada saat ia menerima pesan itu, bukan?

Bayangkan jika sosok keluarga yang ia sayangi tak kunjung ia temui selama lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya, akhirnya datang kembali.

Sosok yang selalu menjadi panutan baginya.

Sosok yang hangat dan bijaksana—

—Sosok kakak yang berarti baginya.

_**Kita akan bertemu kembali**_

Ya, kita akan bertemu kembali, **Itachi**.

-o0o-

"Aku pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat mendengar suara familiar yang terdengar dari ambang pintu. Menyadarkannya akan rasa rindu yang terus mengisi rongga dadanya. Melihat seringai khas sang kakak, Sasuke melepas rasa rindu yang terus membelenggunya.

"Selamat datang, Itachi."

Itachi melenggang memasuki ruang tamu, mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi yang terletak di sana. Melepas lelah, sambil menatap rindu sang adik.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, sepertinya kau tidak berubah banyak, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Kau juga, _baka Aniki_."

Suara lembut seorang wanita dari balik sebuah ruangan mulai mendekat—menginvasi momen antar keduanya.

Dengan senyum hangat yang terpoles di wajahnya, Sakura datang dari arah dapur mendekati Uchiha bersaudara.

Rambut merah muda yang panjang tergerai menyentuh udara, diterbangakan angin yang berhembus dari sela-sela kaca.  
>Wajah cantiknya menampilkan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang senantiasa terpahat manis di sana.<p>

Itachi memperhatikan gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Itachi tertegun sejenak. Membayangkan figur di hadapannya yang nyaris tanpa cela, layaknya _angel._

"Selamat siang, Itachi-san." Sakura menyapa Itachi yang masih terus memperhatikannya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke—yang juga menatap Sakura— penuh tanda tanya. Sasuke yang mengerti arti pandangan Itachi, berdeham kecil.

"_Aniki_, dia adalah Haruno Sakura, rekan satu timku. Kau sudah pernah melihatnya, bukan?" kata Sasuke memperkenalkan.

"Ah, Sakura?" tanya Itachi kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul, "Aku ingat. Kau adalah _fan-girl_ Sasuke yang selalu mengikutinya sejak di akademi . Rupanya kau sudah berubah jadi dewasa sekarang."

Mendengarnya, rona merah sontak menghias wajah Sakura .

Sasuke kembali berdeham, "Itachi, **Sakura** bukan lagi _fan-girl_ ku, saat ini dia adalah **pacarku**."

.

_**Bagaikan helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi, kau begitu indah. Begitu memukau dan mempesona.**_

-o0o-

"—_dia adalah pacarku."_

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke seminggu setelah kedatangannya terus menggelayuti pikirannya. Terus memberikan perasaan asing yang semakin besar di sudut hatinya. Perasaan yang tak ia mengerti sepenuhnya, namun ia sadari. Perasaan rumit yang sulit dijelaskan. Yang hadir karna sebuah pertemuan sederhana dengan seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya—**Haruno Sakura.**

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah menyita setengah ruang hatinya. Sosok gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh _otouto._Binar-binar kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata _emerald_nya, senyum hangat yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya yang begitu cantik—membuatnya terpesona dengan mudahnya. Padahal dulu, dia hanyalah gadis kecil yang cengeng, yang terlalu memuja adiknya. Tapi, kini ia sudah berbeda. Bagai kupu-kupu cantik yang baru bermetarmoforfsis, Sakura sangat mempesona.

Ia mendengus pelan, 'Tidak heran Sasuke akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya.'

"—_dia adalah pacarku."_

Rasa itu semakin berkembang, seiring degan bertambahnya frekuensi mereka bertemu, perasaan ini semakin menguasainya. Mengirimnya rasa senang sekaligus sakit padanya. Ia cemburu, ia frustasi, karena—

—Dia _bukanlah_ miliknya.

Sakura Haruno bukanlah miliknya.

**Sakura Haruno **_milik_** Uchiha Sasuke**—milik adik yang disayanginya.

-o0o-

"Lusa hari jadi kita yang ketiga, tidak terasa ya, Sasuke-kun."

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar ucapan itu. Benarkah sudah selama itu? Rasanya baru kemarin ia menyatakan apa yang ada di hatinya kepada gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut. Helai merah mudanya nampak di permainkan angin sore, senyum indahnya mempercantik hari ini. Menutup semua kepenatan di hati sang _onyx_. Semua terasa ringan, hanya dengan melihat senyuman indah yang terpatri dengan ketulusan. Bahkan waktupun terasa sangat indah untuk dilewati bersama dengannya. Tidak ada setitik pun rasa bosan yang mampir di hati sang wajah _stoic_. Ia merasa tak pernah ingin melepaskan orang itu. Orang yang mampu membuatnya terasa **utuh.**

_Begitulah, semua sebab kebahagiaan sudah tertera jelas di atas. Apa yang dirasakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kali ini tak bisa dibeberkan satu persatu. Ia terlalu bahagia—__**teralu **__bahagia._

"Hn."

-o0o-

Sebersit kebahagiaan hinggap di hatinya hari ini. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya—walaupun tak nampak jelas. Wajah stoic-nya itu menjaga image seorang angkuh agar tetap terpampang di sana. Binar-binar kebahagiaan tersirat di mata hitam kelamnya. Onyx-nya mampu menutupi semua binar itu. Ia memang makhluk yang paling hebat dalam menutupi perasaan maupun emosi.

Sasuke berjalan sedikit tertunduk. Matahari senja dan burung sore yang berkicau membuat hatinya bertambah sumringah. Ia memang sangat mendambakan hari ini. Mendambakan malam ini—lebih tepatnya. Sebelah tangannya menenteng satu kantung berisi hadiah yang telah ia siapkan untuk seorang yang sangat ia tunggu kedatangannya. Lalu sebelah tangan lagi ia masukkan kedalam kantung celana, menggenggam erat sebuah kotak kecil yang berdiam di sana.

Hari ini memang hari yang Sasuke rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa cacat. Ia terkekeh dalam hati, membayangkan sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi ketika dirinya pulang nanti. Sungguh, mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang sangat _**sangat**__**istimewa baginya**_—Ya, sangat istimewa,

—bagi mereka.

-o0o-

Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia masuki pekarangan rumah dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Tadaima," ujarnya sambil melepas sepatu yang dipakainya.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara ataupun tanda-tanda ada orang lain selain dirinya disana.

'Apa Itachi belum pulang?,' tanyanya dalam hati.

Bangkit dari kegiatan membuka sepatunya, Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur. Menengok isi kulkas untuk menemukan penghilang dahaga yang setia bergelantung di kerongkongan. Setelah ia temukan sebuah jus kalengan dengan rasa buah kesukaannya, ia menenggaknya hingga habis. Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia tersenyum—seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, di mana terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang berbalut beludru warna biru. Sasuke membuka kotak kecil itu, sesuatu berpendar dari dalam, terkena sedikit cahaya kecil dari penerangan remang di sana. Sebuah cincin putih emas yang dipermanis oleh sekelopak bunga sakura di atasnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas meja makannya. Lalu kembali berpikir seraya menutup pintu kulkas,'Tidak lama lagi.'

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar, berniat untuk mengganti seragam ANBU dan menaruh topeng itu disana. Namun, sesuatu—sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar menelusup masuk ke indra pendengarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak. Mendekati sebuah ruangan di pojok rumah yang tak ia ketahui sebagai kamar sang _Aniki._

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Ia menempelkan telinganya disana, entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit curiga—tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Dan benar saja, sebuah fakta mencengangkan terbersit di otaknya. Perasaaannya seakan berkecamuk, ia berharap ini hanya mimpi—tapi sayang ini nyata. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memburu, mengembalikan semua fakta kedalam pikiran rasional yang masih ia miliki.

Tidak bisa.

Urat-urat kemarahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat ini.

"Itachi-nii… Kita tak mungkin bersama, aku…aku sudah memiliki Sasuke-kun."

**BRAK!**

Sasuke mendobrak pintu dengan garang. Matanya terselimuti oleh amarah, tangannya mengepal erat, dan kebahagiaan yang meliputinya tergantikan dengan kekesalan yang membuncah. Sekarang matanya mengelilingi ruang kamar itu, di mana terdapat dua orang yang sangat kau kenali—yang sangat kau sayangi.

Nampak Itachi yang menatap Sakura penuh harap, seraya menggenggam tangannya. Cemburu menguasai hatinya.

Ia melangkah dengan geram. Menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut panjang yang sedang terhenti dari kegiatan sebelumnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menjengkelkan, bajunya sedikit berantakan, begitu juga rambut panjangnya. Sasuke menariknya, lalu melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, agar dia menjauh dari seseorang yang sangat ia kasihi, yang sangat ia cintai.

**BUGH!**

"KAU APAKAN SAKURA? HAH!" Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi sang _Aniki_.

Itachi menyeka sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Kau sudah pulang? _Baka ototou?_" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

"DIAM! BRENGSEK! KAU BERANI MENYENTUHNYA!" Kau mencengkram kerah pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tunggu dulu—"

**BUGH!**

Sebuah amarah mendarat lagi di pipi Itachi, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kata-kata maupun tatapan kejujuran yang diperlihatkan orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah!" Sebuah suara lembut menghenyakkannya dari amarahnya, sejenak binar matanya melembut, hanya untuk menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, tetesan demi tetesan air mata jatuh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku...," ucap sang gadis—Sakura lirih.

Sasuke berhenti untuk mencengkram Itachi, berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya sejenak. Ia beranjak, mendekati Sakura yang semakin bergetar.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura… apa yang sudah dilakukan Itachi padamu?"

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke heran, heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tak kunjung bicara.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Apa maksudmu Sakura? Bukankah Itachi yang memaksamu?"

"Tidak. Ia tidak memaksaku…"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang—"

"—Aku mencintainya, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku," potong Sakura cepat. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Bagaikan disambar petir, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Hatinya sakit, perih, sesak. Ia tersungkur. Matanya semakin membulat. Tidak. Bukan ini. Bukan begini yang ia idamkan tadi. Bukan berakhir seperti ini. Bukan. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. **Tidak mungin**.

_._

_**Blossoms digenggaman sang Winter.**_

_**Musim semi itu tak pernah cocok dengan musim dingin, terlalu kontras malah.**_

_**Musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga indah dan cuaca cerah muncul. Menghangatkan setiap orang.**_

_**Sedangkan musim dingin? Hanya akan membuat orang kedinginan. Dan tak ingin keluar rumah.**_

_**Blossoms tak akan pernah cocok dengan winter.**_

_**Bagaimana jika diantara mereka ada seorang mentari yang muncul? Pasti winter akan mencair, dan blossoms akan dengan senang hati menerima sang mentari, bukan?**_

.

**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Review?


End file.
